


How I Missed You

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Day Two, Established Relationship, European Figure Skating Championships, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Travel, Victor's Competition, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, Yuuri's Long Distance/Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri couldn't have asked for their reunion at European Championships to be any better.“Viktor, what....,” he stopped when the man pushed him against the door and crushed his lips in a bruising kiss. Yuuri moaned as he closed his eyes, gripping Viktor's shoulders tightly. Viktor wound one arm around the young man's waist while using his other hand to lock the door. He didn't want any interruptions.“Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?” Viktor asked.“Um...one month, seven days, nine hours and.....,” he paused, pulling his phone out of his jacket, “fifteen minutes?” Yuuri replied, smirking at the man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Victuuri Week Day 2 - Traveling. 
> 
> Have you checked out any of the submissions for this event? If you haven't, you don't know what you're missing. So many talented participants! I've enjoyed everything I've seen and read. Can't wait to see what else this week has in store.
> 
> This is my submission for Day 2. The theme is traveling. I decided to blend prompts again, choosing Viktor's Competition and Yuuri's Long Distance/Reunion. This is what I came up with. This is after Russian and Japanese Nationals, so they've been apart for a little over a month. Being hopelessly in love as they are, they separation has been intolerable. This is their first time together since right after the GPF. 
> 
> I based this oneshot to take place at the 2016 European Championships, which was held in Bratislava, Slovakia. Never been there, I've heard it's gorgeous though. Another destination to add to my bucket list. 
> 
> I want to give a shout out to minatomano for letting me pick her brain in regards to Central European weather in February and cellular services. Thank you!
> 
> This fic is considered NSFW. Read at your own caution. I am not responsible for the inevitable corruption of minors either :P
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

His heart sank when he read the message he had just received. Even though it had been sent hours ago, he didn't think much would have changed.

 

_My flight has been delayed._

_I'm stuck in Prague._

_There's a snow storm grounding flights._

_I'm going to try to take the train to get there for your FS, but I can't promise anything._

_I'm sorry. Forgive me?_

 

Yuuri wasn't going to be there to watch his program. He had choreographed it just for the young man and was so excited to show it to him. He felt his shoulders slump as he slid down the wall he was leaning against.

 

_It's ok, love._

_Nothing you can do about it._

_I miss you terribly, more than terribly._

_My heart aches without you by my side._

_I'll stay in Bratislava until you get here._

 

He sent the message and dropped his head against crossed arms, taking a deep breath. He was thinking about the last time he saw his fiancé when someone kicked his foot.

 

“Hey, loser.”

 

He looked up and saw the competitor most avoided. The petit teen was always wearing a constant scowl and thought nothing about his rudeness to others. Those that knew him saw a different side. He was rough around the edges, but cared deeply about those that mattered to him and was fiercely loyal to them.

 

He was The Ice Tiger of Russia.

 

Viktor didn't even acknowledge the teen, laying his head on his arms again.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Yurio asked, “You don't have time for this shit. There's two skates ahead of you and then you're up.”

 

“Yuuri isn't going to be able to make it,” Viktor grumbled, frowning at the teen. Yurio slid down the wall next to him, bending his knees and resting his arms on them.

 

“I'm sorry, man. I know you were looking forward to him being here. What's his excuse this time?” the teen asked.

 

“It's not an excuse. He's stuck in Prague,” Viktor explained, handing Yurio his phone to read the message.

 

“Well, that blows. But he said he's going to try to find another way. Maybe he did?”

 

“He probably would have texted me if he was going to make it,” Viktor said, sighing deeply. He felt the pain of disappointment in his chest. He shook his head, fighting the tears that threatened to form.

 

“You do know how shitty cell service is between countries, right?” Yurio reminded him, “You might want to get it together. Yakov is headed this way.”

 

Viktor turned his head and looked down the hallway. The man was glowering at everyone around him. Yakov's gaze fell on him and the man frown's deepened.

 

“Well, looks like you're in deep shit,” the teen said, standing up.

 

“Yeah, what else is new?” Viktor mumbled before jerking his head up to the boy, “Hey, how did you do? Sorry I missed it.”

 

“You're a dick for missing it. I shouldn't even tell you but you know how much I love to brag and make you feel worse about yourself,” Yurio gloated, “I was perfection, old man, absolute perfection. Jumps were flawless, execution intense, timing spot on. I beat your record. So try to top that. Oh that's right. You can't, you fucking fossil! When are you retiring again?”

 

“You're lucky Yakov is around, brat,” Viktor growled even though he was amused by the teen's ribbing, “I'd teach you how aged this fossil is.”

 

Yurio smirked as he dodged out of Viktor's reach. He stuck his tongue out at the older skater before disappearing down the hall. Viktor looked up when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

 

“Well, show it to me, Vitya,” Yakov demanded.

 

“Show you what?”

 

“Your medal.”

 

“What medal?” Viktor asked, thoroughly confused.

 

“The medal you've won this evening since you're sitting on the ground doing nothing,” the man grumbled. Viktor rolled his eyes and stood up, shoving his hands in his jacket.

 

“I received some bad news a little bit ago,” he said, looking at the ground, “Yuuri won't be here.”

 

“I'm sorry to hear that, Vitya. But you have a performance to prepare for. Would Yuuri be pleased if you spent your time leading up to it sulking?” he asked, watching Viktor shake his head, “Then get to it. You have fifteen minutes max. Make the best of them.”

 

“I know,” Viktor said, sighing. His coach nodded and walked to a monitor nearby to watch the young Kazakh currently on the ice. Viktor turned around and braced his arms against the wall, pushing back when he found balance. He felt the welcome burn as his muscles stretched. Pushing himself away from the wall, he pirouetted several times down the hall. Once the final spin was complete, he fell gracefully to one knee and lifted an arm above his head, gently fanning his fingers as he reached for the ceiling.

 

“Part of your program?”

 

He looked up and smirked when a familiar figure approached him.

 

“Hey, Chris. Yeah. Thought I should run through it before I go on,” Viktor explained.

 

“I can't wait to see it. I didn't get a chance to see Russian Nationals, so this will be a treat. Where's lover boy?” the man asked.

 

“He's not here,” Viktor replied quietly.

 

“I thought he was on his way?” Chris asked, perplexed.

 

“He's stuck in Prague. I was really looking forward to him being here. I made this program just for him. I wanted to see his expression when it was done. It's going to have to wait though,” Viktor said sadly, “Do you know how long it's been since I've seen him?”

 

“No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me,” Chris said.

 

“One month, seven days, five hours and...,” he paused to pull his phone out of his jacket, “and thirty-three minutes.”

 

“But hey, who's counting?” Chris joked, patting the man on the shoulder, “I bet it's rough being away from him. This probably isn't going to help, but it's only temporary. Isn't he going to St. Petersburg with you before you guys go to Four Continents?”

 

“You're right, it doesn't help. But yeah, after this we're going to St. Petersburg. He's already shipped everything to my place. How he fit everything he owns in that little room in Hasetsu is beyond me though. My apartment is swimming in boxes,” Viktor said, chuckling as he remembered the maze of cardboard in his living room.

 

“See, small things. Focus on that when you're out there. Don't worry about him not being here. Think about all the little things in life you'll be sharing from here on out,” Chris suggested, “Give me your phone. I'll record your routine and send it to Yuuri when you're done.”

 

“For being such an asshole, you're incredibly compassionate,” Viktor jested.

 

“It's part of my charm, dear Vitya. Too bad you passed me up for lover boy,” Chris retorted, winking at the man.

 

“And it's gone,” Viktor said, laughing as he handed his phone to the other skater.

 

“Vitya, it's time,” Yakov said loudly, walking over to him.

 

Viktor closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He saw Yuuri in his mind's eye, smiling when he saw the image beam at him.

 

“All right, love,” he whispered to the man miles away, “Let's do this.”

 

* * *

 

He looked down at the ice, one foot in front of the other and his arms held slightly to either side. He waited for the music to begin. A thousand memories raced through his mind that filled him with love: spending time at the beach in Hasetsu with Yuuri, long nights in the hot springs together, long hours at the rink, endless laughter, smiles, kisses. The last intimate moment they had before he returned to Russia.

 

His heart was feeling lighter as the tinkling of a piano filled the arena. He lifted his head slowly and raised his arms in front of him, bringing his hands together. He turned his head and gently closed his eyes as he slid away from the center of the ice. He played the routine through his mind seconds before executing each movement. He paused the movie in his head while he sought to gain enough speed for his first jump. He landed it flawlessly, silently thanking the audience as they cheered. He raced along the edge of the rink with his arms stretched behind him. He tilted his head slightly when he saw someone approach Yakov. The older man clapped the new arrival on the shoulder in greeting. They both brought their attention to the ice, watching his performance.

 

Viktor was nearing the pair, curious to see who his coach was chatting with. He would know in seconds. He refocused on his routine while he closed the distance between them. His eyes widened and heart lurched when he saw who it was.

 

_Yuuri._

 

Yuuri's face lit up when his eyes caught his fiancé's gaze. Viktor held an arm out to the young man, blowing a kiss with his free hand in Yuuri's direction as he spun on the ice. The young man smiled, pretending to catch the kiss and press it to his cheek. Viktor beamed with sheer happiness, performing the rest of his program with exuberance. Every movement was fluidity personified, relaying the grace only pure love could provide. He began his final spin, throwing every emotion he was experiencing into it. Breathing heavily after he stopped, he searched the railing for the love of his life. He barreled across the ice when he saw Yuuri running for the kiss and cry. He held his arms out to his sides when he saw his fiancé smiling at him.

 

“Yuuri, I did great, didn't I?” he asked. He felt a sense of déja vu when the young man launched himself onto the air, crashing into his body and capturing his lips.

 

_So it's my turn? Oh love, how you never fail to amaze me._

 

The applause of the crowd was thunderous when they hit the ice. Yuuri was pressed against him, one hand on Viktor's chest and the other protecting the back of his head. He was gazing the man so tenderly.

 

“I think we've been here before,” Viktor said, smiling softly.

 

“I believe we have,” Yuuri agreed, brushing his lips against Viktor's, “Sorry I was late.”

 

“Better late than never, love,” he said, squeezing the young man tightly against him, “Oh, how I've missed you.”

 

“And I you,” Yuuri said, pushing himself up, “Come on. Let's get your scores.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor won gold that night. He had never been so happy from a victory so much in his life. He had snatched Yurio's brief world record from the teen, earning him a litany of colorful phrases. Viktor had never seen Yurio so enraged before, but he thought it was good for the boy. It gave him a goal to work towards. When Yurio had something he wanted to achieve, his focus was relentless. The end results made him a better skater, a better person. If this was how Viktor could challenge him, he'd do so a million times over.

 

But that wasn't the best part. The love of his life saw his program, the program he designed to express his love for his fiancé. Yuuri knew Viktor made it to tell their story but the man wouldn't show him before competition, telling him he wanted it to be a surprise. When they finally made it to the kiss and cry, did they ever. Yuuri pulled Viktor close to him, placed both hands on either side of the man's face and kissed him senseless. When they pulled apart, tears were slipping down the young man's face.

 

“That was absolutely beautiful, Viktor. One of the best surprises I've ever received,” Yuuri admitted, kissing the man once again.

 

“Not as beautiful as us, love,” he replied, capturing Yuuri in another kiss. The world be damned, he had missed this young man so much.

 

 

The awards ceremony and interviews ended a few hours later. The crowd had dispersed long ago as well as most performers, leaving only a few stragglers. They were walking down the hall hand in hand when Viktor looked to his side. He jerked on the young man's hand, opened a door and shoved Yuuri inside the locker room.

 

“Viktor, what....,” he stopped when the man pushed him against the door and crushed his lips in a bruising kiss. Yuuri moaned as he closed his eyes, gripping Viktor's shoulders tightly. Viktor wound one arm around the young man's waist while using his other hand to lock the door. He didn't want any interruptions.

 

“Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?” Viktor asked.

 

“Um...one month, seven days, nine hours and.....,” he paused, pulling his phone out of his jacket, “fifteen minutes?” Yuuri replied, smirking at the man.

 

“Yeah, something like that,” Viktor rasped, kissing the young man again. He groaned when Yuuri threaded his fingers through his silky, grey locks and pressed against him. Viktor moved his lips fervently across the young man's, the kiss so intense as he was trying to make up for lost time. He placed his free hand on the small of Yuuri's back and pulled him closer still. It wasn't close enough. He needed more.

 

Viktor broke the kiss and caressed the young man's skin with his lips down Yuuri's chin until he hit his jaw. He slid his tongue up the young man's jawline and nipped his earlobe when he reached it. Yuuri closed his eyes and tilted his head to allow Viktor better access. His breath hitched when Viktor hummed against the most sensitive spot on his neck.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri warned, “You know what that does to me.”

 

“I know,” Viktor said, speaking between kisses, “It's been so long....too long....want you....need you.”

 

“Get changed and we'll head to the hotel. We have all night, love,” Yuuri instructed, trying to push the man away.

 

“No, here. Now. Need you now,” Viktor rasped, dragging his tongue down the column of Yuuri's neck, pushing his sweater down when he reached the young man's shoulder.

 

“Viktor, we're in public. Anyone could hear us,” Yuuri said breathlessly as the man began to nip the skin along his collarbone, leaving angry red marks.

 

“I know,” he replied. Viktor moved his hands to the young man's waist and tugged at the bottom of his sweater. He lifted it slowly, frowning slightly when Yuuri stopped him. The young man was still extremely conscious of his body. The only time Viktor had truly seen every flaw on his fiancé was his last night in Hasetsu. He knew Yuuri was uncomfortable, but Viktor felt honored that the young man trusted him enough to share his fallibilities with him. He remembered how Yuuri's eyes teared when he praised every inch of thin silvering skin.

 

“I missed your angel kisses, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, referring to the young man's stretch marks. And they were. The imperfections on his body had to have been given by the gods themselves. They made Yuuri so much more beautiful.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri groaned, “That's so embarrassing!”

 

“Why?” he asked, “Beauty is overwhelming when it's not perfection. I love you, Yuuri. I love every inch of you. Can I see?”

 

He watched as Yuuri battled within himself. Viktor wasn't going to push the young man, but he desperately hoped Yuuri would allow him. He wanted him, needed him so bad.

 

“Yeah, ok,” Yuuri said, gulping as he nodded. Viktor grinned and lifted the sweater over the young man's head. He brushed his lips across Yuuri's lips before working a trail of nips down the young man's neck and upper chest. He paused to drag his tongue across one of Yuuri's nipples, pleased when the young man inhaled sharply. He was rewarded with a moan when he flicked his tongue against the hardening bud while rolling it gently between his teeth. He looked up when he heard a thud against the door, smirking as he caught the young man's head falling against the hard wood. He loved it when Yuuri lost himself to feeling.

 

He knelt on the floor as he pressed light kisses down the young man's abdomen. When he reached Yuuri's waist, he gripped the belt on the young man's pants and looked up. He was watching Viktor through hungry, half-lidded eyes.

 

“May I?” Viktor asked.

 

“Please,” the young man begged.

 

Viktor grinned at him and unbuckled the belt, sliding it out of the pants and dropping it on the floor. He unfastened the buttons along the fly, grabbed the fabric at the young man's waist and jerked it down. His eyes widened and head flew up to meet the other man's gaze.

 

“No boxers?” Viktor asked. His heart was thumping in his chest. Yuuri had always been incredibly modest. This took Viktor's breath away. It was so unlike the young man. It was so incredibly erotic.

 

“I wanted to surprise you,” the young man revealed, grinning wickedly, “And I must say, your expression is better than I had hoped.”

 

“God, Yuuri, do you know how hot this is?”

 

“Hmm, why don't you show me?” he teased.

 

Viktor loved it when Yuuri went from shy insecurity to cunning temptress. It was night and day. It made his blood boil. It set his entire body aflame. He licked his lips as the young man's hardening length bobbed in front of him in the cool air. He lowered his head inches away from Yuuri's shaft, breathing along him before sliding his tongue up to the head. Viktor took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Yuuri shifted his hips slightly as he desperately sought for more. More contact. More friction. More pleasure. He whined when Viktor hummed against him, feeling his cock twitch in the man's mouth.

 

“God, Viktor,” he cried, “Don't tease.”

 

He watched a mischievous light sparkle in the man's eyes before Viktor took him completely in his mouth. He gasped and gripped the man's hair at the sudden sensation. He kept his eyes on Viktor, watching his shaft disappear time and again into the man's mouth. Viktor hollowed his cheeks, creating such a delicious suction. Yuuri thought he was going to explode from the combination of resistance and the lapping of the man's tongue around him. He felt the tingling in his body elevate, his breathing grow erratic.

 

“Viktor...I'm gonna...I,” he cried, whining when he felt cool air against him. Viktor had released him, standing to walk across the room. He frowned.

 

“What? What was that?” Yuuri asked, thoroughly confused. He watched the man lift a bag off the floor and dig through it. He was smiling when he returned to Yuuri.

 

“Warm-up,” Viktor replied, “Can you hold these?”

 

He held a foil packet and a small tube out to the man. Yuuri took them and looked at Viktor. The man had a brow raised and was giving him a lopsided smile. Yuuri's eyes widened when he realized what his fiancé wanted. He grinned at Viktor, nodding eagerly.

 

“What's that, love?” Viktor asked, cupping a hand around his ear, “I can't hear you.”

 

“God, Viktor. Just fuck me already,” Yuuri pleaded.

 

“Your wish is my command,” he said, kissing the young man, “Lift your leg.”

 

Yuuri bent a knee and Viktor tugged his pants off the young man's leg. He grabbed Yuuri's ass and lifted him off the ground. The young man grinned wickedly at Viktor's groan when he wrapped his legs around the man's waist. Their lips crashed against each other, Yuuri whimpering into the man's mouth when he felt lithe digits gently probe his entrance. Viktor broke the kiss when he felt the young man's chest heaving.

 

“You ready?” he asked, staring deep into chocolate brown orbs.

 

“Yes. Please,” Yuuri begged.

 

“Lube?” Viktor asked, holding three fingers in front of the young man. He smiled as the man shakily squeezed the cold, clear gel onto his fingers. Viktor held the young man's waist tightly with one arm, reaching behind Yuuri with the other and circling the young man's opening with a finger.

 

“Relax, love,” Viktor crooned, pressing his lips onto the young man's temple. Yuuri nodded, closed his eyes and melted into the man.

 

Viktor slowly slid the tip of his finger inside, marveling at the resistance and tightness of the young man's body. He groaned as he felt Yuuri's channel squeeze around him as he slid the finger deeper inside before planting fully inside him. He started to thrust slowly inside Yuuri, pleased with the hums coming from the young man.

 

“Another,” Yuuri whispered.

 

Viktor nodded and slowly pushed a second digit inside. Yuuri squeezed the man's body with his legs and tilted his head back. Viktor plunged inside him faster, angling his head to bite and suck on Yuuri's neck. The young man lifted his hips to meet every thrust, desperately seeking the ultimate indulgence. He yelped when the tips of Viktor's fingers grazed his prostate. Viktor smiled against the man's neck and thrusted into him harder, listening to Yuuri keen every time he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

“More,” the young man gasped. Viktor slipped a third finger inside, moving slowly. Yuuri hissed at being stretched so much after so long without. Viktor took his time, easing his fingers back and forth until the young man became accustomed to the feeling. When they were fully seated inside, Viktor spread his fingers apart. He felt tight muscles loosen gradually, making it easier to glide into the young man. He increased the speed, plunging inside Yuuri roughly. Viktor captured the young man's lips with his, silencing him so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention. He pulled back and watched his lover. Yuuri was always an extremely expressive partner. Watching him always fanned the inferno within Viktor. This time was no different.

 

“Viktor, now. Please. I want you inside me. It's been too long. I can't wait anymore,” he pleaded.

 

“It has,” Viktor agreed, pushing his hips back slightly to pull the pants of his costume down. He held out a hand for the foil packet but Yuuri held it out of reach.

 

“May I?” he asked, grinning lasciviously at the man. Yuuri braced his back against the door as he tore the foil and pulled the condom out of the packet. He reached down and grabbed Viktor's hard shaft, squeezing roughly. He was pleased when the man's eyes fluttered shut and he grunted harshly. He began to stroke Viktor but the man reached down and stopped him.

 

“Yuuri, don't. Listening to you, tasting you, watching you has set me on fire. It won't take much to drive me over the edge,” Viktor warned. The young man's eyes widened in excitement and he smiled. He teased Viktor mercilessly, pleased at the curses erupting from the man as he slowly slid the condom onto him.

 

“You are an evil temptress, Katsuki Yuuri,” Viktor growled.

 

“Only for you. Are you going to fuck me or what?” Yuuri teased, tempting the man with his eyes. Viktor held his hand in front of them and waited for the young man to squeeze more gel into his palm. He slathered his cock liberally and lined himself along the young man's entrance.

 

“You ready?” Viktor asked, grinning when the young man nodded.

 

He plunged hard into Yuuri, gasping when he felt Yuuri clench around him. He pulled back slightly before rolling his hips and crashing into the young man. He continued the rhythm, pleased when Yuuri arched his back and met him thrust for thrust. Viktor dug one hand into the young man's hips and the other through jet black locks, pulling Yuuri's head down for a maddening kiss. Their tempo increased as they feasted on each others' mouths. Yuuri jerked his head to the side, breathing erratically. Viktor took the opportunity to trace his tongue along the shell of the young man's ear, pleased with the shivers he received.

 

“Viktor. Harder, please. So close. I'm so close,” Yuuri whined.

 

“Anything you say, love,” Viktor replied, ramming into the young man with everything he had. He captured Yuuri's lips with his own, swallowing the young man's cries. Yuuri writhed against him every time Viktor crashed against his prostate. He was so close. He just needed more. Something more.

 

“You feel so good around me,” Viktor purred into his ear, “I missed this so much.”

 

Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut as he listened to the man talk to him. The ball in his abdomen began to unwind.

 

“More. Tell me more,” he demanded breathlessly.

 

“I missed your taste. I missed your touch. I missed the beautiful sounds you make when I'm inside you,” Viktor crooned, causing Yuuri to shake.

 

“More.”

 

“I missed feeling how hard you make me. How wild you drive me. I missed feeling my cock slide inside you. I never want to be without this again. I never want to be without you again, Yuuri.”

 

He fell over the edge, feeling every nerve within his body shatter before exploding. He was soaring into the sky, floating so high as his body felt weightless. His entire body tingled with immense pleasure and satisfaction. His mouth was open in a silent scream. He was so far gone, when he could finally speak he could only utter one word.

 

“Viktor,” he whispered.

 

Viktor came hard from that single declaration. It was so intimate, so perfect. Every emotion and feeling he had pent up over the past month erupted from him. His Yuuri was with him. His Yuuri was all around him. His Yuuri was one with him.

 

Life didn't get better than this.

 

Viktor collapsed against the door, trapping Yuuri between the two. The young man swept sweaty grey locks back from Viktor's face, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Viktor smiled and kissed the young man softly.

 

“Do you know how much I love you?” he asked.

 

“I do now,” Yuuri chuckled, “I missed you so much, love.”

 

“And I you, sweetheart. Let's not stay apart that long again, please?” Viktor asked.

 

The young man smiled and nodded as he unwrapped his legs from Viktor's waist. He eased Yuuri to his feet and helped him to a nearby bench. Viktor returned to the pile of clothes and tossed them to the young man. They were both almost dressed when someone banged on the door.

 

“ _Open the fucking door! I've been waiting forever!”_

 

Viktor's brows lifted and he looked to Yuuri. He smiled when he saw the man stifle his giggling with a hand. He went to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

 

“Yurio! Hey! Thought you left already,” Viktor said, greeting the teen.

 

“I would have if some fucktard hadn't locked the door. Why in the hell did you...,” he trailed off as his eyes fell on Yuuri, “Why is Katsudon putting his sweater back on?”

 

The anger on the teen's face turned into disgust when he saw the flush creep on Yuuri's cheeks. He slapped his forehead with a hand and stomped to Viktor. He stood on tiptoes and thrust a finger before the man's face.

 

“You better not do this shit in St. Petersburg, old man. It's bad enough I have to deal with it now, but at home. I swear to Baby Jesus I will ruin you, old man. I'll break your fucking shins if you gross me out. Got it?” Yurio growled, rage building when the man burst into laughter.

 

“Oh Yurio, I can't wait until you fall in love,” Viktor mused, looking to Yuuri and winking at him.

 

“As if. Why would I want to gross myself constantly?”

 

_Oh Yurio, you'll learn you'd be willing to travel to the ends of the earth for the one you love. And that's the best prize you will ever win._

 


End file.
